Second chance?
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: "Standing up to go to bed, he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Who would visit him in the middle of the night? He grabbed his gun and walked over to open the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. "Hello?" He called out."


This is my first CM story, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I hope it turns out okay...

I don't own anything...

* * *

"Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts." ~ Arnold Bennett

Reid turned the keys, opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him again. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. Since he entered the plane in San Francisco a bad migraine afflicted him. The case the team had been working on left him and the team drained. They were called in when the forth child had gone missing. Two other kids were kidnapped during their investigation. In the end the team was able to arrest the UnSub, but the children were dead. Two girls and four boys between the age of four and ten were killed.

His glace wandered towards his watch. 10.58 pm. No wonder he was tired. His headaches and migraines kept him awake until late in the night, he woke up early in the morning. Reid tossed the keys he was still holding in his hands onto his coffee table beside the door and walked towards his bathroom.

After a long shower, he realized the headache had lessened and he decided to read some of his new books. Unconsciously starting his coffee brewer, Reid took his book and lowered himself into a chair. Reading the book title he shook his head and smirked. Twilight. He didn't know why he bought the books, but they simply caught his eyes when he walked through the bookstore.

He closed the book with a sigh. Two hours. He needed two whole hours to read through four books. His mind had been constantly drifting away, back to the case. Sometimes he just stared at the page for five minutes without reading anything. His head became worse, due to the lack of light. The lamps in his apartment were still out, the streetlamp right outside of his apartment the only source to provide some light to decipher the words on the pages. After the first book he had seated himself close to the window for better light. At least he knew now who Edward Cullen was.

Standing up to go to bed, he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Who would visit him in the middle of the night? He grabbed his gun and walked over to open the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. "Hello?" He called out.

"Spence?" JJ asked in such a faint voice Spencer almost didn't recognize her.

He opened the door as soon as he heard JJ's voice. For a moment the bright light in the hallway blinded him and he had to blink several times until his eyes adjusted to the light.

"JJ." Reid whispered when he saw the blonde agent standing in his doorway. Her eyes were red rimmed, tears running down her cheeks and her hair was ruffled. Without thinking he embraced her. After a few seconds she put her arms around him, reciprocating his hug. They stood like this for almost a minute until he let her go, taking her hand instead. Reid pulled her into his apartment, flicked on a light and closed the door behind them. Leading her to his couch he sat her down before sitting down himself.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He questioned. She didn't answer him, just shook her head.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Reid asked, standing up and walking into his kitchen. He made some tea for JJ and returned, pressing the cup in her hand without saying anything.

She looked up from the cup and smiled at him. "Thanks." She whispered.

"What happened, JJ? You know you can tell me everything, right?" He felt the need to say this, because things still weren't perfect between them. He forgave her for lying to him weeks ago, but he didn't forget, neither did she.

"I… Will left." Her voice cracked at the end, new tears running out of her eyes. Before Reid could say anything she continued. "When I came home, the house was silent. I thought Henry and Will were sleeping. I heated up some leftovers and took a shower. By the time I went to bed it was already midnight. It took some minutes until I realized the bed was empty. Henry wasn't in his bed, too. I started to panic. I mean we see so many horrible things… I was about to call Hotch, but then I found… the letter."

Reid carefully took the cup from her hands as her body began to shake. He put his arms around her shoulders, just like she did when he came over to her house crying about losing Emily. She buried her head between his neck and his shoulders and sobbed. Reid just held JJ until she calmed down. She sat back up straight after a few seconds, running a hand over her face.

"Thank you." She whispered and took Reid's hand.

"For what?" He questioned puzzled.

"For being there for me in the middle of the night." He wanted to tell her she did the very same thing, but she continued before he could say anything. "I… I know you didn't need to do this. After everything that happened with Emily. I know things aren't back to normal yet… So, thank you."

Reid squeezed JJ's hand and replied honestly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came. Although I think Garcia or Emily are better at such things."

"You did a pretty good job at comforting me, Spence. Don't sell yourself short." JJ said, and she went on serious. "I couldn't go to Penelope's. She would hover over me. You know how she is…. And Emily, I don't know. It just didn't seem right at the moment. And going to Morgan, Hotch or Rossi was out of question."

Reid nodded and both of them fell into silence until JJ spoke up again. "Do you want to read it?" When she saw his puzzled look she explained. "The letter, I mean."

Not knowing what to say, Reid nodded again. JJ pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Spencer.

'_Jenny,_

_We both know we are not working anymore. You are barely home and if you are, you are distant. You aren't the woman I once fell in love with anymore. Maybe you've never been. I'm going to spend some time in New Orleans with my brother. I think it's the best if Henry stays with me, at least for now._

_Will'_

"You… Do… do you want the worst part? I knew this was going to happen and I didn't do anything about it! It's been though between us for a while now, but instead of doing anything, I just pulled back more and more. It's all my fault!"

"No, no, it's not. Listen to me, JJ. This is not your fault. Will left, not you. _He_ decided to go. And his decision was pretty dumb, may I say that. About Henry, we are going to go to New Orleans and talk to Will. He can't take away your son. You're his mother and everyone knows that you love Henry about everything."

JJ smiled gratefully at Reid and hugged him. "Seriously, Spence when did you become so smart?"

"Well, I have three PhDs and BAs in Psychology, Philosophy and Sociology-" He was interrupted by JJ punching his shoulder. "Hey!" Spencer exclaimed. JJ giggled.

"It's pretty late… maybe I should head home." The blonde agent said.

"You can stay here." Reid burst out. "I... um, I mean if you want to. I can take the couch." The genius looked down, cheeks reddening.

"You sure? I don't want to disturb you more than I already did." JJ couldn't prevent the small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, I'll get you some sweats and a shirt, if that's alright for you."

She nodded, smiling thankfully at Reid.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you all :)


End file.
